Nettlesplash
|pastaffie=Kittypet, SkyClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Kittypet: Loner: |namesl=Nettlekit NettlepawRevealed in the manga at the end of SkyClan's Destiny NettlesplashRevealed in the manga at the end of SkyClan's Destiny Nettlesplash Nettlesplash |familyt=Father: Mother: Brothers: Sister: Mate: Kits: |familyl=Waspwhisker Fallowfern Rabbitleap, Creekfeather Plumwillow Mintfur Four unnamed kits |mentor=BouncefireRevealed on Vicky's Facebook |apps= Rileypool |livebooks=''SkyClan's Destiny, ''The Rescue, Beyond the Code, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks=''None''}} Nettlesplash is a pale brown tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''SkyClan's Destiny :Nettlekit is a kit of Fallowfern and Waspwhisker. He and his littermates, Plumkit, Creekkit, and Rabbitkit, are always getting into mischief. Just before Bouncefire, Rockshade, and Tinycloud have their warrior ceremony, Plumkit accidentally pushes him in the river while they are play-fighting. His father, Waspwhisker, jumps in and saves him. :Once he gets out of the river he tells Plumkit that he will teach her to push him into the water. Fallowfern rushes over and starts to lick his fur, but he gets away and pounces on Plumkit. He and his four littermates tell Fallowfern that they can't wait to become warriors and that being six moons was forever away. :He and his siblings are then seen coming out of the nursery. When Leafstar reprimands some warriors that were speaking out against the daylight-warriors, she says that no cat can blame them for Nettlekit falling into the river. :Nettlekit says that he wanted to train with the apprentices. When Leafstar gives permission for some cats to try out other caves, as dens, Nettlekit says that he wanted to sleep in one. After the battle with the rats he and his littermates are seen running down the trail and climbing on Waspwhisker. Nettlekit is then seen by Leafstar as she sees Fallowfern trying to smooth out Nettlekit's rumpled fur. :Leafstar and Billystorm then offer to take Nettlekit and his littermates out for a while, so Fallowfern can get a rest, Fallowfern agrees and they decide to go to the training area. The kits are shown to be very excited when Billystorm catches a blackbird. When they pretend that they are the warriors in the Twoleg attack, he chooses to be Billystorm, saying that the warrior knows everything about fighting. His siblings retort, saying that Billystorm is a kittypet, and didn't show up at the battle, though Nettlekit refuses to be anyone else until his sister threatens him by saying that he can't play. He then quickly changes his mind to Sparrowpelt. He is then seen saying he wanted to be Billystorm in a game the kits were playing and the kits tell him that Billystorm was not a real warrior, he was a kittypet, and that if he wanted to be Billystorm he could play by himself. :When Echosong tells Leafstar that she needs an apprentice, Leafstar tells her to wait until one of Fallowfern's kits are old enough, but the kits say that they don't want to be a medicine cat. When a Twoleg kit gets trapped upstream from the camp, Fallowfern says that Plumkit and Nettlekit heard strange noises. Nettlekit is then seen saying that he wanted to see Twolegplace. Nettlekit is then seen with his siblings having a fake warrior ceremony. Nettlekit says that he'd rather be a kittypet, and Leafstar worries for a moment, but then she remembers that it was all just a game. :He is then seen complaining, due to the fact that Fallowfern wants the kits to clean out the nursery. When Waspwhisker leaves camp with the rest of the warriors, he is seen telling him that he should not leave, and that he didn't want anything to happen to him. :In the manga adventure at the end of the book, Nettlepaw, along with his siblings, Creekpaw, Plumpaw, and Rabbitpaw all pass their assessments and receive their warrior names: Creekfeather, Plumwillow, Rabbitleap, and Nettlesplash. Hawkwing's Journey :When Echosong mentions she had a vision when the fire happened, Nettlesplash asked if the vision predicted the fire then, jumping to his paws. This unsettles the Clan and it takes Sharpclaw to quieten them. However, they still murmur following Nettlesplash’s question. When the patrol that was sent to find Firestar’s kin returns, Nettlesplash, Rabbitleap and Plumwillow emerge into the open, giving out caterwauls and hurling onto Waspwhisker. After finishing their greetings with their father, Nettlesplash asks where Billystorm is, not realizing the tom was killed by a badger. Leafstar announces the failure of the quest during a Clan meeting but is still determined to fulfill the prophecy. Nettlesplash questions how they would do that and his mate and mother of his four kits, Mintfur, agrees with him. :Nettlesplash is seen as part of the larger patrols, due to the two attacks from raccoons. Hawkwing stops and Nettlesplash, along with the rest of the patrol, vanishes into the undergrowth. After a border patrol is attacked by rogues, Nettlesplash questions how long SkyClan can keep fighting against every threat. After SkyClan is driven out by the rogues, Nettlesplash regroups with the Clan in Ebonyclaw’s garden, his mate and kits with him. Sparrowpelt announces since they have daylight-warriors again, they can attack the rogues. Nettlesplash yowls his agreement, growling they’ll rip their fur off. Nettlesplash’s apprentice, Rileypaw has his warrior ceremony and Nettlesplash says that he is ready for his warrior name, not waiting for Leafstar to ask him as traditional. The leader dips her head in acknowledgement to the warrior instead. When Leafstar decides for SkyClan to leave, Nettlesplash stands protectively over his mate and kits as he announces they have thought carefully and decided to remain behind. He explains this is because the two kits are too small to make the long journey. SkyClan leaves that day, with Nettlesplash, Mintfur and their kits remaining behind as loners. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :Sharpclaw mentions that he sent Nettlesplash out on patrol. When Leafstar and Harveymoon go for a walk they encounter part of his patrol, Waspwhisker and Tinycloud tell Leafstar that their patrol split up, and somehow they had lost Nettlesplash and Sandypaw. When the cats go to look for Sandypaw and Nettlesplash, they find them. Leafstar asks them what they were doing, and they replied that they were looking for the fox-scent, but they couldn't find it. Leafstar then asks them if they had been eating and they reply that they only ate a little. Leafstar reminds them that it is against the warrior code to eat before the kits and the elders. She then sends them back to camp, telling them that for a punishment they have to check Lichenfur and change her bedding. Once back at camp, he and Sandypaw are seen cleaning Lichenfur and Tangle's fur for ticks. :Later, Rockshade tells Leafstar that the apprentices, Plumwillow and Nettlesplash were missing. They appear back in camp with only a mangled pigeon. Waspwhisker asks what their story is and why they came back with bad fresh-kill, and Nettlesplash, who had been carrying it, says that they got carried away when they caught it. :After a few days, Leafstar sees the young cats head up the gorge again, and thinks that she should have know that the mystery around them would come up again. Sharpclaw asks where they are going, and Nettlesplash stammers that they thought they would go on their own dawn patrol. Later, while lying in the Whispering Cave, Leafstar hears arguing from outside, and sees Nettlesplash tell Sandypaw that he can't tell Tinycloud about their secret. Leafstar decides to keep a close eye on the young cats from then on. :They later tell Leafstar that they are going to cool their paws off in the water. Clovertail is glad that at least Nettlesplash has gotten over his fear of water, as he had never liked it since Plumwillow pushed him in when they were kits. Leafstar decides to follow them, them and finds them at a Twoleg nest, being fed by an elderly Twoleg. Leafstar tells them that what they are doing is wrong, and Nettlesplash stammers that she is really nice and that her food tastes good. Leafstar commands them to go back to the gorge. :Nettlesplash is later mentioned after Leafstar has been captured. Leafstar doesn't want to eat any kittypet food, but thinks that since Birdpaw, Honeypaw, and Nettlesplash ate it for days with no ill effects, she must eat it for her kits. Later, Nettlesplash is mentioned, though not by name, when Leafstar meets Sol, and he comforts her that she will be fed, though he is surprised that the other wild cats didn't after tasting the food. Leafstar exclaims that they would never stay, as they are warriors like her. :After Leafstar and her kits have been rescued and Leafstar calls a Clan announcement, she reminds the apprentices that they must never take food from Twolegs, and Nettlesplash is seen embarrassed. Beyond the Code :Nettlesplash is mentioned by Fallowfern when Patchfoot tells Leafstar about Sol’s idea to divide their hunting patrol. She worries that Nettlesplash and his sister, Plumwillow, could be trapped by foxes or badgers. While this is happening, Nettlesplash and the rest of the patrol return with enough fresh-kill to keep the Clan fed for days. :He is then one of the cats to be on Sol's patrol the next night. When they go very deep into the woods, Leafstar asks what they are doing, and Nettlesplash shows Leafstar a fox den. Leafstar is surprised and exclaims that they must get away from there, but Nettlesplash tells her to wait, reassuring her that it’s okay. When Sol gives the order to steal prey from the fox den, he snatches a rabbit and runs back to the gorge. Later, at the top of the gorge, he and the patrol are scolded by Leafstar, who makes them promise not to bring this up with the rest of the Clan. In the Novellas Ravenpaw's Farewell :At Rileypaw’s and Bellapaw’s apprentice ceremony, Leafstar nods to Tinycloud and Nettlesplash, asking if they can be the newest apprentices’ mentors. Nettlesplash nods as he stands beside Tinycloud. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Mintfur: Kits: :Four unnamed kits: Father: :Waspwhisker: Mother: :Fallowfern: Brothers: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Sister: :Plumwillow: Niece: :Reedpaw: Nephews: :Finpaw: :Dewpaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Крапивник (Небесное племя)fi:Nokkosläikkäde:Nesselspritzer Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Minor Character Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Males Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters Category:Mentors Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Loner